


Crash Bandicoot one-shot-Translation of “the bee and the peacock”

by TransparentPirateChaos



Category: Crash Bandicoot (Video Games), Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Gen, Inspired by Miraculous Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 15:17:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11360103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransparentPirateChaos/pseuds/TransparentPirateChaos
Summary: https://transparentpiratechaos.tumblr.com/post/160242654663/crash-bandicoot-one-shot-translation-of-the-bee





	Crash Bandicoot one-shot-Translation of “the bee and the peacock”

**Author's Note:**

> Me and @mixture-lady made this one-shot together. She gave me the ideas and I wrote them. These were her ideas:  
> \-----  
> For example, can you write down an one shot of the life of le paon and queen bee  
> Like, like she’s a girl who likes ladybug and gets the miraculous of the bee  
> She’s smart and and always helps ladybug in strategics  
> *coco  
> In the other side Mega-mix tries to have a “normal” life but suspects a bit in ladybug’s identity  
> For some reason he gets the miraculous of the peacock like a present from Yaya (who doesn’t fear him) and with that he tries to discover who they are while he saves his lady (yaya) in case papillon does something  
> But also he saves his other “lady” (ladybug) when he screw up things and he’s alone  
> Like tuxedo mask (sailor moon)  
> \-----  
> I think those are great ideas and although, I couldn’t replicate all her ideas (I tried to adjust them as I suppose was appropriate), I liked the result. At the moment she told me something very interesting and I’m looking forward to it. I thank all of you who like my au-crossover. You guys can contribute with it as whatever you like, it’s an au that everyone can use after all x’D

Coco is the younger sister of Crash and Crunch, the beloved girl of the bandicoot family. It’s true she’s a hacker and she knows karate, but staying on the pc or design inventions is not the only thing she does all day (like some jealous people accused of to the nerdy girl). Maybe none of them know it, but she’s the actual bee miraculous holder, the matchless Queen Bee!

The day she got her miraculous was when her brothers and Aku Aku left home to get some wumpa fruit and she was left alone in the house. As usual she was going to turn on her laptop but above it she found a small box, and when she opened it some kind of bee came out from it and they gladly explained to her they were a kwami and the meaning behind their meeting. Coco didn’t wait long to transform herself and prove the powers that the suit offered her. And if that wasn’t enough that day she fight alongside with Volpina, a very skilled heroine with powers of illusionism.

As Queen Bee she is the strategist of the group by excellence, as Ladybug mentioned once, and there’s no day she stops trying to give her best. Right now, they had just released the Komodo brothers, who fled quickly to avoid confrontations.

“And I thought I was fast” said Volpina very amused, who kept moving her spongy tail.  
Chat smiles approvingly also smiling even though this battle was quite exhausting.

“At least they got what they deserved for today” said Queen Bee a bit tired.

“I agr- ah I think it’s time for me to go” comments Ladybug, who looked rather anxious to get out of there.

Everyone says goodbye and Coco decides to go through a market to buy some food before returning home.

“Now I wasn’t lucky enough to get new material for the Ladyblog” she thinks with certain hassle. It’s no secret she and her brothers are Ladybug’s fans, to the degree of being responsible for managing a page and a club dedicated only to the bearer of luck, also with a section dedicated to the other heroes of course. Aku Aku showed some concern about that admiration of theirs, but she feels they aren’t being obsessive, it’s just something common that everyone does with the people they admire, right?

“Hey Coco!”

“Ah, Crunch! What are you doing here?”

“You won’t believe what just happened!”

“What’s the matter Crunch, you look so-“

“Excited?! It’s to be expected, look!”

Coco couldn’t believe it, Crunch had in possession the posters they had acquired last week. But that wasn’t the surprise, but the fact that they were signed by none other than Ladybug.

“But how?!

“I don’t know, I just had some luck!. Here, this one’s yours, hang it in your room little sis! I’m going to find Crash to give him his poster!”

Crunch left as fast as he arrived and Coco bought her stuff. She no longer felt tired, in fact she felt so excited that as soon as she got home she was going to scan the poster to upload it to the net. Apparently she doesn’t need to find Ladybug to get anything from him. She can’t stop hugging the poster, now she will take care of it with much more care than before.

———————————

For Mega-Mix being Le Paon wasn’t easy, since he has to pretend to be on a side and help another without making Le Papillon, more know as Hawk Moth, realize it. On top of that, he always carried his research to determine who are all the holders who owns a kwami, especially Ladybug. Why? Well, he always felt something familiar about him and he can’t help but think about it, to the extent of going so far as to help him even if Ladybug sometimes gets annoyed. All of this exhaust him enormously occasionally and Yaya always helped him to feel better.

He doesn’t remember anything about how he was created or how did he get here, but since he had appeared he was alone until on one occasion he saw some mutants disturb the young panda. At that moment he saw how she defended from them with great agility but still he decided to help her, fleeing from there without letting her being able to thank him. Mega-Mix had already problems before while trying to coexist with others and that’s why he decided to live in anonymity; nevertheless Yaya always tried to communicate with him and Mega-Mix without further ado accept her like somebody part of his life. 

Yes, Yaya knows he’s Le Paon, after all she’s the one who gave him the miraculous as a present the day of his birthday. Yaya told him he deserved that opportunity and he shouldn’t waste it, she seemed to be confident that he would do the right thing and of course he would show her she didn’t picked the wrong mutant, he appreciated that she trusted him a lot. Did that make them break the rule about no one should know their identity? Neither of them know it, but every time she finds herself in trouble he helps her from the shadows and vice versa. They can’t risk meeting like others do, it’s always behind closed doors, as many would say. Just like now, they are having a picnic at 2:30 in the morning.

“Are you cold Yaya?” he asks with some concern.

“No, I’m fine with this blanket. What about you Mega-Mix?” she says with a smile

“This is nothing.” he replies giving her a similar smile like the one she gave him.

Yaya gets closer to Mega-Mix, leaning on him while drinking some hot tea. Mega-Mix sighs a bit and decides to take a jam sandwich.

“Are you feeling well?”

“More than well Yaya, don’t worry”

“You can tell me anything Mega-Mix”

“I know Yaya, maybe I’m just tired. On a side note, this jam sandwich taste so good”

“You like it? That’s the jam I prepare for the restaurant. You should come there some day”

“Maybe I will”

The two stopped talking and kept eating while they watched the night sky from the backyard of her house. Moments like these are what Mega-Mix always tries to have along with Yaya, there’s no day he stops thinking about it. Ladybug and Yaya are two of his biggest priorities for him, he will not let anything or anyone hurt them. It’s true, things are hard right now and that makes it a bit difficult for him to decipher the identity of the other holders without revealing his true intentions to Hawk Moth, however he thinks he has time for it, after all he and Yaya are happy and that’s enough for now.


End file.
